


Detour

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, TurleRad, Turles x Raditz, TurlesxRaditz, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: On his quest to find his younger brother, Raditz stops on a planet to pillage provisions . . . but gets far more than he bargained for. (Turles x Raditz)
Relationships: Turles/Raditz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for @Saicke1 on Twitter.

“Just how far away is this damn planet?” Raditz stretched his arms above his head as much as he could in his pod. It wasn’t the roomiest space craft, but it was easier to travel around in when alone. Something this small didn’t easily catch the gaze of would-be enemies.

Raditz was headed for a planet called ‘Earth’ in search of his younger brother who had been sent away before their home planet met its demise. Had Kakarot taken over the planet? Had he been killed? The only way to find out was to go there himself and investigate.

It was a long journey, though, so he had to stop along the way to restock for provisions. Something like that was no big deal. He’d yet to come across any villagers on any planet who could stand up to him. He of course didn’t have money with which to buy provisions and he certainly wasn’t going to trade for them. He stole them, and when the villagers tried to fight him or stop him? He killed them. Such was the life they’d lived all this time, after all. Saiyan warriors took over planets and sold them to the highest bidder. Even after their planet was destroyed, they continued their work and he remained loyal to Prince Vegeta.

“Probably about time to make another stop for food and drink. Stock is getting low and who knows when I’ll pass by another planet again.” The planets where he was currently located were few and far between – it was always better to have too much food than not enough. “Looks like I’m approaching a planet called ‘Norvo’. Hmph. Never heard of that one before, but it’s not like I’ve ever been out this way.”

He set the coordinates for the planet and watched with disinterest as the planet slowly came into view. Most planets looked relatively similar. They were often a variation of greens, browns, and blues depending on the terrain, the vegetation, and the abundance of water on the surface. This planet, however, looked only brown. “Hm? Is it deserted?” Raditz clicked his tongue and prepared to cancel the coordinates, when something strange caught his eye. Among all the brown on the planet’s surface, there was one very large patch of green. “Oh, maybe there’s only one settlement on it; would sure make it easier to find the villages that way.”

* * *

“. . . what is this?” Raditz stared up at the absolutely massive tree that stood before him. Its roots extended out as far as the eye could see and all the land around it was completely barren. He could see dried-up vegetation and riverbeds and husks where civilization once stood, but only this tree was alive. It was as though this tree had sucked the life out of the rest of the planet. How? He’d never seen such a thing. “I wonder if this is something I should report back to Prince Vegeta.” Probably not. He could already imagine the earful he’d get from the prince if he contacted him about a damn tree. 

“Whatever. If there isn’t any food or water here, then there’s no point in sticking around.” He leaned back to look up at the tree, just staring in awe at how gigantic it was. It was definitely eerie, though . . . he could see fruit hanging off of it. “I wonder if eating the fruit from this tree would even be safe.”

“Safe? Eating the fruit of this tree grants you miraculous strength.”

The voice startled the Saiyan, immediately putting him on edge as he glanced in every direction in search of whoever had said that, “Who’s there? Come out!” It was difficult to believe that this planet was actually inhabited . . . or did the voice belong to whoever was responsible for this? That tree sure didn’t seem like a native plant.

A low chuckle rang out from an unknown location as Raditz still could not spot the source of the voice. It wasn’t . . . the _tree_ speaking, was it?

“Never did I think I’d see one of my kind out in a desolate place like this.” The voice rang out again, but this time a person jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of Raditz. His appearance was . . . oddly familiar . . .

“K-Kakarot!? Is that you!?” Raditz’s eyes widened considerably as he thought this person might be the brother he was searching for, but . . . no. That appearance was incredibly similar, but too different. His skin was darker than that of their family and his attire was very clearly Saiyan armor and a scouter, which Kakarot would never have had access to.

“Kakarot?” The man in question arched a brow, “My name is Turles. I am a Saiyan, just as you are. As few of us as there are left in the universe, I never expected to run into one without trying.” Though this fool was likely still part of that so-called army. How pathetic.

“Ah, you look a lot like someone I’m searching for.” Raditz kept his guard up – even if this guy was also a Saiyan, something about him was off-putting. “That scouter . . . I didn’t realize Freeza had men out this far.”

“He doesn’t.” Turles smirked when he saw Raditz’s expression falter, “I’m a deserter, I suppose. Why would I want to be a slave to that demon when I can gain enough strength to wipe him out?” Turles slowly stepped closer to Raditz, careful not to move too quickly and start a fight. “Doesn’t that sound splendid? Eliminate Freeza and his kind and rule over all . . . I want to build a force of my own with enough strength to dominate the universe. We are Saiyans! We are warriors! We were not meant to be owned by anyone, to be _controlled_ by anyone.” 

Turles slowly began to circle the other Saiyan, checking out his armor and . . . his appearance. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re saying? Do you know what kind of strength you’d need to pull something like that off?” What this guy was saying could easily get him killed! If Freeza found out about it . . .

“I know exactly what I’m saying.” Turles stepped up behind Raditz and pointed over his shoulder at the tree, “You see the fruit on this tree? This fruit will increase your strength every time you eat it. It is a miraculous tree, isn’t it? With something like this, I can easily strengthen an army over and over again until it is strong enough to rule the universe uncontested.”

“A fruit that can increase strength?” It sounded like bullshit, but . . . with as massive as this tree was and as destructive as it appeared to be, he couldn’t say for certain that it wasn’t the truth. “So if I eat a lot of these, I would get exponentially stronger?” Could he become as strong as the prince? Stronger? What he would give for that level of strength!

“That’s correct. Gone are the days we need to follow orders. Those who pledge loyalty to my cause are welcome to partake.” Turles walked back around to stand in front of Raditz, the chest of his armor pressed against that of the other. He was smaller in stature, but he could see from his scouter that this other Saiyan wasn’t threat. “Tell me . . . what is your name?”

Those who pledge loyalty to his cause? “Raditz.”

“Well, Raditz, will you join me as I commandeer this universe?” The corner of his lips tugged upward into a smirk, his eyes narrowing as if trying to mentally urge this larger Saiyan to join him.

“That’s . . . my loyalty is with Prince Vegeta.” Raditz pursed his lips. Was this guy really not going to let him have any? If that was the case, he could just fight him . . . he hadn’t checked his power on the scouter, though. If his power was excessive, he’d be much more likely to believe his story about the powers of the fruit.

“Prince Vegeta?” Turles’ eyes widened considerably, but he did not back away. “But why? Why would you kneel to a prince when you can instead rule over the entire universe? Who is he the prince of, anyway? Our people are few in number and we have to follow the orders of Freeza. How could you possibly turn down my offer for _that_?” He couldn’t help but arch a brow at this fool. Would he really prefer a life of servitude over a life of domination? This Saiyan had a fantastic build – like a true warrior! . . . yet he would waste that life to serve a prince who had no real standing anymore? “Surely a warrior such as yourself has far more self-respect than that, Raditz.”

“That’s-“ He wanted to argue with him, to tell him he shouldn’t disrespect the prince like that. And yet . . . and yet . . .

“Oh? So you realize I’m right, don’t you?” Turles cracked a knowing smile. He knew that look of confusion, “We are a warrior race – we were never meant to be tied down by rules. Why . . . if you prove to be valuable to me, you could rule at my side as my equal. We should have nearly the same potential, after all.”

Rule side by side as equals . . . “What is it you’re really after?” He couldn’t allow himself to be swayed so easily. It was embarrassing just how close he was to going along with it. This was most definitely some kind of trap or bait-and-switch technique. “There’s no way you just walk up to a stranger and offer him the chance to rule the universe.”

“An understandable concern.” Turles finally backed off a bit, but his smug expression did not falter. “Why don’t you take a look, then? Tell me . . . according to your scouter, who is stronger? Me . . . or your prince?” Turles put his hands on his hips, his smirk only extending further across his face.

Why was he going to such an extent? And he’d never properly answered his question, either. Either this guy was up to no good, or he had lost his damn mind after being separated from the other Saiyans. It _had_ been quite some time since their home world was destroyed. Still, he _was_ curious about this guy’s power level. Stronger than Vegeta? That would really be something. Even if he came close, though, it would be really damn impressive.

Raditz lifted his hand up to his scouter to switch it on so he could get a power level reading. Turles watched the Saiyan’s neutral expression quickly change as he apparently watched the numbers climb higher and higher, his eyes widening with each passing second.

“Well? How is it?” Without waiting for an answer, Turles flew up to the tree and plucked a fruit from one of its branches before returning to stand before Raditz, “I’m feeling rather generous today. You want this kind of power, don’t you? Perhaps it is best if I . . . let you _feel_ what I can do for you.” He tossed the fruit to a very bewildered Raditz, who caught it after fumbling it a few times.

Was this really how Turles got his strength? From simply eating a fruit? If it were truly so simple, why had no one else done this? Why were there not throngs of super-powered beings across the universe? Or perhaps such people did exist, but he had yet to run into them. He eyed the fruit with great suspicion. Was this not a trap? Was this really the truth? “How do I know this isn’t a bluff? Even if you are powerful, that does not mean this fruit was the source. This could be a means to trick me into poisoning myself.”

“You still doubt me? Fair enough, I suppose.” Turles snatched the fruit from his hand and took a bite from the fruit first, then held it back out toward Raditz.

Still hesitant, Raditz finally took the fruit from him and, after eying the other man to make sure he swallowed his piece, bit into the fruit.

The flavor was certainly strange, though it wasn’t inedible. The texture on the inside was similar to many other fruits he’d eaten on other planets. But . . . “I don’t feel any stronger.” He spoke around the mouthful, watching as Turles only continued to smirk. Was it somehow a trick after all?

Raditz swallowed the bite, ready to toss the fruit to the ground . . . when he suddenly felt a warmth spread over him. It wasn’t a burning, but more like something was heating him from the inside out. He felt his pulse pick up and felt a sudden rush of . . . adrenaline, perhaps? Like he could take on anyone and anything! Like he could fight whoever came at him at this very moment! The Saiyan opened and closed his hands, dropping the fruit in the process, looking at each of them. There was no difference in their appearance, yet he felt like he could do anything with these hands. “What is . . .?”

“So it finally kicked in, hm? Do you feel it?” Turles got close again, hooking his fingers into the top of Raditz’s armor and yanking him down so their noses nearly touched, “Do you feel that power coursing through your veins? The adrenaline pumping through you? Don’t you feel like you could stand atop the world with not a single care? And yet you want to go running back to your prince with your tail between your legs like a beaten animal? Is that really what you want?”

Raditz did not answer him, but that wasn’t a problem at all. Turles was too interested in how wide his eyes had become, how his mouth hung open just slightly, how his body shook as this newfound strength rushed through him. He remembered that feeling. That feeling of a surge of power coursing through the expanse of his body, through every limb . . . he remembered it and just seeing this other young Saiyan experience the same was giving him a different kind of rush. 

“Join me. Join me and we can grow more trees and gain strength greater than that of any other. Can you imagine how it will feel? To feel that rush so often . . . for that to become your new norm.” Turles licked at the side of Raditz’s mouth, cleaning up a small bit of the fruit that had been stuck there after he’d bit into it. 

The taller Saiyan turned his eyes to look at him, but didn’t say anything or do anything against the action. His heart was racing and his body tingling in all the right ways . . . and that flick of Turles’ tongue only seemed to stoke the fire. 

“So what will you do, Raditz?” Turles pressed against him further, his hand still holding onto the top of Raditz’s armor to keep him from standing up straight. He could see the inner conflict in the other man’s eyes. Was it really such a difficult decision? “I’m sure I could give you far more than that sorry excuse for a prince ever could . . . far, far more.” He again licked at Raditz’s cheek before moving to lightly bite at his lower lip. He could see Raditz’s eyes narrow, but not in anger. He looked more confused or curious instead.

“. . . can you?” What was with this guy? Tugging on his armor, licking his face, nipping at his lip . . . and why the fuck was it making his heart pound harder? “What can you do for me that he can’t?”

He knew the answer. He already knew what Turles was after, now. He wanted more than just someone to add to his force. He knew what he was going to say.

He just wanted to hear him say it.

In a fraction of a second, Turles released his hold on Raditz’s armor, swept his legs out from under him with a swift kick, and used his hand to shove him backward so he fell to the ground on his back. Turles remained standing, his foot now resting on his chest, “I’ll fuck you into the dirt and show you a pleasure unlike you’ve ever seen. I know just how lonely it gets out here in the furthest reaches of our universe . . . and you’re the best looking bastard I’ve come across in a long time.”

Well, he hadn’t expected him to be so damn blunt about it, but that was fine – why fuck around when they could both feel the sudden sexual tension. Strength, power . . . it was an obvious turn-on for their race. A means to gain strength, an army to build, a path to rule over all and dominate all . . . all of it was a turn-on and revealed just how eager his body was for intimate attention. “You’re not too bad yourself.” Ignoring the fact that he resembled Kakarot, this was very clearly someone different. 

“Glad we’re on the same page, Raditz.” Turles practically purred the other man’s name as he removed his foot from his chest so the larger Saiyan could remove that pesky armor.

Each of them took off the pieces that were in the way. The armor they wore was practically identical, save for the variation in color. Body armor, boots, braces, scouters – each of them stripped down until they were only wearing their bottoms.

“Hmph . . . excellent.” Turles’ tail moved slowly back and forth as he eyed the meal before him. He hadn’t felt this excited in a long while. “I’ve spent so long with nothing but hideous bastards at my side . . . what a treat. You really must join me after this, you know? I’m not sure I could let you leave.” He really could make good on such a threat. His strength was levels above that of Raditz, but . . . somehow he didn’t think he’d need to force the issue. The way Raditz looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and a heaving chest told him that this Saiyan was quite interested in what all he had to offer.

Raditz had never had any interest in men whatsoever, but why not? He had an intense love and appreciation of raw power. He felt the most alive when in the midst of battle, fists falling upon chests and cheeks and stomachs . . . so why would he not feel some sort of arousal when gazing upon a fit and powerful body? He did feel _quite_ aroused while staring up at Turles, watching as his tail moved in a most hypnotic fashion. He wanted to say something, but his mouth only opened and closed as he found himself at a loss for words. Raditz could see the bulge that had lay hidden beneath the fabric of Turles’ bottoms. The fabric was tight and clung perfectly to the shape of his arousal. That alone was enough to make his body shake.

“Oh? Look at those wandering eyes.” Turles licked his lips as he knelt down, forcing Raditz’s legs apart so he could crouch between them. “Let’s not waste too much time, hm? It would be a shame if anyone else happened to come along and interrupt us.” If any of his men interrupted, he’d vaporize them in an instant.

Without a moment of hesitation, Turles lay atop Raditz, pressing his lips against the other’s as if desperately hungry for intimacy. He thrust his hips to grind against the other man, both of them groaning against the other’s lips. Turles was fully unbridled without an ounce of shame, but Raditz tried his best not to be so noisy. 

How long had it been since either of them had felt pleasure like this from something other than their own hand? Too damn long.

The two were a mess of roaming hands, animalistic groans, and bodies moving eagerly against one another. Turles’ actions were more deliberate, though Raditz was slowly losing himself to the moment. It was fine, wasn’t it? He didn’t seem at all against it, not resisting in the slightest. “You want more? You want me to show you what more I can give you?” He’d already told him he’d fuck him into the ground, but repeating these words was more to heighten his own pleasure than anything else. He loved to hear himself talk and he loved to assert dominance over another.

“Y-yes . . .” Raditz’s voice shook with just that one word, but even that slight quiver was enough to drive Turles crazy. Raditz had not been with a man, but he knew what was coming. He knew how this worked and he knew it would hurt, but . . . no one would do it if it didn’t eventually feel good, right?

Turles gripped the one bit of Raditz’s clothing that remained and pulled hard, ripping it away from his body and freeing his neglected length. “There we are . . . you keep holding back your voice and your face is as red as the fruit on that tree . . . yet this part of you isn’t shy at all.” He ran his hand over the length, drawing a shuddering gasp from the other Saiyan, “Let me hear you. Let me hear the pleasured moans that I rip from your throat.” Turles tore the last remaining bit of his own clothing off.

“You see this? You want this inside of you? Do you?” Turles again licked his lips, chuckling at the shocked look in Raditz’s eyes as he stared at his length, “I wonder . . . if you eat a fruit while I thrust inside of you, will it be as painful? Will your pleasure be heightened?” Fucking him while power surged through his veins . . . what could be better than that?

“Wh-what?” What the hell was this guy rambling about? He was saying all kinds of perverted things and now firing a ki blast up at the tree to knock a fruit from it. What even happened to the fruit he’d bit into earlier? He must have dropped it when he felt that power course through him. Turles wanted to eat the fruit during sex? That sounded so . . . so . . .

. . . exciting.

Turles caught one fruit and then another, setting them to the side. “Let’s experiment, shall we?” Turles spit into his palm and grasped both of their lengths with that same hand so he could slowly stroke them together. “When I’m fucking you, make sure you touch yourself just like this. You don’t expect me to do it for you, do you? Be thankful for this much.” He began to thrust into his own hand, rubbing his length against Raditz’s.

“Hnnn . . . ahhh . . .” Raditz gripped at the dusty ground beneath him, using his elbows to prop himself up just enough that he could see what was happening. Just this small action alone was already driving him crazy. His heart was still racing from either the fruit or the situation . . . or perhaps a combination of the two. “Faster.”

“Hm? This isn’t enough for you?” Turles grinned, releasing his hold on both cocks, “It’s not enough for me, either.” He stood and then instead squatted down over Raditz’s chest, his cock now right in front of the larger man’s face, “So why don’t you get things wet and we can get going?” How long had it been since he’d had a blowjob? Would be nice to get him to suck him off to release and then cum down his throat or on his face . . . yeah, he definitely needed to join him. Who knew when he’d find someone else willing to play?

Raditz’s eyes widened at first, but he slowly opened his mouth and allowed Turles to press inside. He had started to move his head, but Turles grabbed a handful of his hair and instead started to thrust inside, holding his hair to keep him still as he essentially fucked his mouth.

Raditz quickly put his hands up on Turles’ hips, trying to stop him as it was choking him, but the smaller Saiyan pulled out shortly thereafter, leaving a string of saliva from Raditz’ mouth to the tip of Turles’ cock as he coughed from the aggressive intrusion. “What the fuck?”

“Heh . . . what? You want that fruit, don’t you? I think you’ll find it all to be worth it.” He grabbed one of the fruits in question and tossed it to the other Saiyan, “You may want to bite into that.” That was his only warning as he picked up the other fruit for himself and took a bite while positioning himself at Raditz’s entrance with his free hand.

Wait, didn’t he need to prepare him first? Wouldn’t it be horrible if he just forced his way in?

_“You may want to bite into that.”_

Ah.

Raditz quickly bit into the fruit, chewing and swallowing much faster than he had the first time. No sooner did the fruit slide down his throat did he feel Turles grab his hips with both hands and, using his own newfound strength, pulled the larger Saiyan down swiftly, impaling him entirely on his cock.

A loud cry tore from Raditz’s throat, his eyes rolling back in his head for a moment as his back arched high off the ground. A searing pain had rushed through him, but so did that same warmth and shot of energy and adrenaline. His own length twitched as the two intense emotions collided within him. It hurt and also felt so fucking good.

Turles wasted no time in setting into a rapid rhythm, his hips slapping hard against the other man’s ass as he dug his fingers into his skin, “Yeah, you feel it? Do you feel me deep inside of you? Do you feel that rush of power?” He could feel the rush himself and it took everything he had to keep from going too wild on Raditz this time. He’d never tried the fruit during sex before! What sort of heights could be reached this way? “Can you feel me throbbing inside of you?” He hunched over the other man and once more captured his lips to close his gaping mouth.

They were yet again a mess of roaming hands, each of them feeling the other’s muscles rippling beneath their fingertips. It was an intimate display of raw power and desperate lust. More. More. They wanted to feel it harder, faster, hotter. The heat within them wasn’t enough. The speed wasn’t enough. Turles thrust harder as if trying to go deeper inside, despite that it was impossible.

Raditz finally reached between them in his feverish haze and wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking it as fast as his arm would allow, trying to match the timing of Turles’ thrusts and the beating of his own racing heart. It was too much and yet not enough at the same time. Their bodies moved together in a way that made it difficult to tell which limb belonged to who. He couldn’t see straight or hear properly, but he could feel every damn thing. Every thrust and every touch and every lick and bite and kiss from Turles.

He’d never felt so fucking alive.

With their heightened senses and passion, it wasn’t long before the two of them found release, one following right after the other. Turles at least had the thought to pull out of the other man, finishing on his abdomen rather than inside of him.

There was a long bit of silence after that. Turles had sat down between Raditz’s legs while the latter lay on his back with his arms stretched out to either side, his eyes toward the cloudless sky. There was only the sound of each of them panting heavily as they tried to regain their wits and process what had just happened.

“That was . . . fast.” Raditz almost cracked a smile, amused at just how quickly the two of them had gone at it.

“Yeah, well . . . it had been a while.” Turles scoffed at the other Saiyan, his tail slowly swaying from side to side behind him.

“I wasn’t trying to insult you or anything. I mean . . . I came fast, too.” Raditz’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as he finally sat up and looked at the mess on his stomach. “Um . . . do you have a shower or anything?”

“Yes, back on the ship . . . ah.” Turles’ eyes widened with uncharacteristic shock.

“W-what?”

“. . . We can put our armor back on when we go back, but . . .” He grabbed a piece of tattered black fabric, “I ripped the bottoms up.”

So it would seem that Raditz would be taking a detour to entertain Turles’ ideals for a bit . . . assuming they didn’t have to traverse the universe without pants, that is.


End file.
